Digimon Fusion Rise of the Grey Stars Army
by Aerodactyl999
Summary: After the Dursleys abandoned Thea Potter in Japan for a business trip. Thea Potter was adopted by a family who were part of the Magical and No-Maj Unity Movement(MANUM). Years later Thea joined the ministry of magic with Aeron the leader of the Atlantean Healing Peace Rights(AHPR). But now the two went to the digital world searching for a way out. Fem!Harry. No more room left.
1. Chapter 1

**Aerodactyl999:Hello fellow readers and authors this is just an authors note.**

 **Aeron:We need help to decide on digimon partners for the characters and here are the choices for me.**

 **Paper:Aeron:Choices:**

 **Woodmon=Cherrymon**

 **Commandramon=Sealsdramon**

 **Sealsdramon=Darkdramon(Sorry I am not too much of a tankdramon fan)**

 **Neodevimon=Daemon**

 **Sheepmon=Pajiramon**

 **Flamedramon=Majiramon**

 **Saberdramon=Parrotmon**

 **Kokuwamon=Kuwagamon**

 **Thunderballmon=Mamemon**

 **Divermon=Leviamon**

 **Triceramon=Spinomon**

 **Armormon=Cannondramon**

 **Lobomon=Kendogarurumon**

 **Mammothmon=Skullmammothmon**

 **Tsukaimon=Devidramon**

 **Nohemon=Zamielmon(This digivolution is not real)**

 **Drimogemon=Digmon**

 **Dinohyumon=Kyukimon**

 **Puttimon=Anubismon**

 **Tobucatmon=Skullbaluchimon**

 **Tentomon=Kabuterimon**

 **Chrysalimon=Infermon**

 **Aeroveedramon=Ulforceveedramon**

 **Paper:Thea:Choices:Already chosen**

 **Lucemon=Lucemon Chaos mode(As you see here this is a Fem!Harry fanfic with a Fem!Harry/Lucemon pairing LOL, I'm evil in a stupid way)**

 **Aeron:And as usual doesn't own anything beside the OC.**

 **Kirito from the SAO Abridged series:Yeah and don't ruin it.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Too late I already did ruin the fanfic.**

 **Paper: PLS Vote this time and go to the profile page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aerodactyl999: Ladies and Gentlemen I have an important announcement.**

 **Driba: There's no one here.**

 **Aerodactyl999: I am going to ruin fanfictions for all of you, I am an embarrassment to the entire Fanfiction Community, I have a dream to make fanfictions, I have a dream to make ideas into a something that I could see, I have a dream as I was inspired by many authors like RWBYKNIGHT and Insane Dominator, I will never give up, however work will be delayed, and I will do my best even if I am terrible.**

 **Blukic: That is an amazing speech.**

 **Aerodactyl999: Thank You and who is doing the disclaimer.**

 **Calumon: Aerodactyl999 doesn't own Harry Potter or Digimon, but he own Metalmammothmon, Aeron, and the idea of Sovereign Zone**

Flashback

At the Japan's Bureau Of Magic

"Aeron Erebus take good care of our finest detective in the Bureau"ordered the minister as she made a emotionless face.

"If this is about the fact that Thea here is the youngest detective then sure, but the fact that she even got a job is very disturbing"said a Satyr named Aeron as he got hit with a bludgeoning hex to the head.

"You better not make a sexist comment"growled Thea as she casted a wordless and wandless hex.

"Sorry if it sounds like a sexist comment, it is the fact that you are still..."as Aeron thought for a moment then said"Scratch that some of my people are fleas and they work" before turning into a crystal.

"I hate being short"grumbled Thea as she turned around with her arms crossed and her eyes closed with the minister laughing on the inside.

Flashback ended and now

At a rocky mountain going uphill

"Run bitches run!"yelled Thea as she ran for her life while pushing her guard.(Think Sandy from Spongebob Squarepants pushing Squidward, Mr Krabs, Patrick, and Spongebob)

"I would like to run, but I can't run correctly, and seriously why the vulgar stuff"commented Aeron.

"If it is because you run like a horse then just turn into a horse, unicorn, pegasus, elephant, or what ever animal you turn into." yelled Thea as Aeron turn into a Brown Gypsy Vanner Horse and ran ahead only to turn back and retrieve Thea as the minotarumons got closer.

"All this because we took something from a stranger."grumbled Thea.

-Hey years ago I learned that Japan is safer, and I just forgotten how the world is like.-Neighed Aeron as Thea punched his neck saying"The world has always been a dangerous place !"(Thea can do talk to all animals)

While the two were arguing they didn't notice that lights shot out from the devices that they took, as the two lights took shape of a winged purple hamster and one eight winged humanoid?

"Purple Haze/Grand Cross"yelled two entities as a smoke surrounded by 10 orbs hit the horde of minotarumon destroying some of them and poisoning the rest.

"Who are you guys"asked Thea as she wanted to say what are they.

"I'm lucemon and the little one is tsukaimon"said Lucemon as he turned around to look at the surviving minotarumon before finishing them off by firing Holy energy beams.

"Let's move up to the top of the mountain and find azulongmon who is the leader of this mountain"tsukaimon said as the 4 moved(well Aeron carried them all) not noticing a candlemon behind the rocks.

Later At the front of Azulongmon's village(Thea asked what they are in the middle of the way)

"HAlT"yelled a guarding Wingdramon as company of blue coredramons, Gawappamons, birdramons, tobucatmons, Ginryumons, 1 skullbaluchimon, 1 garudamon, 1 Shawujinmon, 1 Hisyarumon, 1 tortomon, 1 darcmon, 1 green coredramon, 1 liamon, and 1 flarizamon.

-Relax we come in peace and for directions- neighed Aeron as everyone looked at the horse.

"Nobody can understand you Aeron switch back"deadpanned Thea as the horse turned into a satyr.

"As I said before we come in peace and for directions" repeated Aeron as a random tobucatmon looked at lucemon and tsukaimon"Saying aren't you two supposed to be dead"

"We are alive and we were close to dying"said Tsukaimon as the random tobucatmon glared

"Who is my mate?"asked the tobucatmon.

"A nefertimon"said lucemon and tsukaimon

"How did we meet"

"You ran off a cliff because you weren't looking which cause Lucemon/Tsukaimon and I to catch you"

"Who is my second favorite of the 5 Digimon in Sovereign Zone"

"Azulongmon"

"We can let them pass as I know these two"said the tobucatmon.

"Where can we find this azulongmon"asked Thea as the guards looked at each other.

"Azulongmon is gone ever since the fall of Golden City"answered Wingdramon.

At the golden city

"Master bad news"yelled the same candlemon as he went pass a large door.

"Tell me what is this bad news so I could spare you"as a large being appeared from the shadows to reveal a black wargrowlmon with the x-antibody.

"I found two humans and one of them can turn into a horse"said the Candlemon.

"Humans are such wild cards, and I hate wild cards"as black wargrowlmon x went to inform lord Bagra only to notice one thing.

"And about the humans turning into a horse, that must be a puppetmon turning into ancienttroiamon"shouted black wargrowlmon x before killing the Candlemon.

At the village

"All the digimon sovereigns are gone"said Lucemon in shock.

"We evacuated as much digimon as possible from the forest village, canyon village, grassland village, and the Golden City"muttered Hisyarumon.

"Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, and Huanglongmon are also gone as the Bagra Army are storming through the zone."said a kyokyomon from the Golden City.

"I know a way to defeat the Bagra Army."Aeron said as everyone turned towards him.

"To my people I am a great strategist and I know how to fight"Aeron boasted a bit.

"However this is your home and all of you should know the terrain as this Zone is your home field advantage"

"However I need to know who is in this Zone that are have been attacking"stated Aeron as all the Digimon mentioned which Digimon they saw that is in the Bagra Army.(The Digimon in Azulongmon's Mountain Village are made up with Veemons, Demiveemons, Chibomons, Blue Coredramons, Leafmons, Minomons, Wormmons, an Exveemon, a Infermon, flamedramons, tururiemons, lynxmons, a Sealsdramon, 5 Commandramons, 5 aegiomons, a Majiramon, Conomons, Babydmons, Petitmons, a monochromon, Gotsumons, and a Gaiomon/Samudramon. Refugees from Ebonwumon's place are Upamons, Tsubumons, Armadillomons, 2 Ankylomon brothers, Kamemons, Pichimons, Chapmons, Gawappamons, a Cherrymon, a Deltamon, Otamamons, Gekomons, Gazimons, 6 Bullmons, 12 Opposumons, 4 Boarmons, a Mammothmon, and a Metalseadramon. From Zhuqiaomon's place are Biyomons, Birdramons, Nyokimons, Yokomons, 5 Sagitarrimons, 6 Quetzalmons, 4 sheepmons, a Pajiramon, Poromons, Hawkmons, 3 Aquilamons who are triplets, Pururumons, Puwamons, Pinamons, Falcomons, and a peckmon. From Baihumon's place are Salamons, Liamons, 9 Gatomons, Nyaromons, Yukimibotamons, a Raidramon, a Makuramon, Monmons, Swanmons, Elecmons, Blackgatomons, Mikemons, and a Angewomon. From the Golden City Of Fanglongmon are Poyomons, Tokomons, an Angemon, Patamons, Tsukaimons, 2 terriermons, Kyokyomons, a Cherubimon, Ginryumons, Ryudamons, Fufumons, Tapirmons, Mokumons, Demimeramons, and 3 different Rapidmons)

Minotarumon

Troopmon

Kogamon

Yatakaramon

Metalmammothmon

Chikurimon

Reppamon

Black Wargrowlmon X

"Now we kinda know what we're dealing"said Thea as she turned to the main Digimon (Sandiramon, Makuramon, Pajiramon, Majiramon, Green Coredramon, Flarizamon, Darcmon, Liamon, Tortomon, Skullbaluchimon, Garudamon, Shawujinmon, Hisyarumon, and Wingdramon)

"Are you ready to assemble anyone who wants to have freedom"as Thea's eyes turned white.

"Ok the eyes of righteousness is on again"muttered Aeron as he sighed saying"I will fix all damages and injuries caused by friendly fire"

"She is really one time when someone stole her money, the guy who pickpocketed her got the worst of it while every citizen got injured."

And the aurors went through therapy after finding Thea scarring the guy for life"as Aeron finished remembering.

"So lets decide on reclaiming three pieces of territory then the main city shall we."as all Digimon started to plan as the Bagra Army prepared for "AncientTroiamon"

 **Aerodactyl999:It is tiring and I am placing up a poll on which territory should Thea and the rest of the Digimon will target and what prisoner Digimon should there be. And the stories will take a while as I deleted all my research by accident.**

 **Territories former leaders**

 **Ebonwumon**

 **Baihumon**

 **Zhuqiaomon**

 **Golden City Former Leader**

 **Fanglongmon.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Alright if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything.**

 **What do you readers think eldradimon should do in this zone.**

 **And no flames for crying out loud. If you do then I will summon Atomix to punch you in face full power, turn myself into a celestialsapien to turn all of those who are sending flames into toilet paper, or place your head in a box with a rat or two.[🐀😦🐀] Adios and Enjoy 😉**


End file.
